Fool's Gold
by Karalena Cullen
Summary: "You're the guilty one Lex, not me. And this time you're gonna own up to what you've done. I know you killed Lionel." Rated M:Slash


Fool's Gold

By: karacullen23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of this. And the characters depicted in this story are just that, fictional characters that are not intended to represent any real people alive or dead. They are simply the made up characters in a made up story.

WARNING: Rated NC-17 and SLASH as in two men having sexual relations. If this offends you, don't read.

A/N: Okay, so I'm not entirely sure how this story is going to be recieved because it's a little out there. But this has been running around in the back of my mind for ages and I had to get it out. I kind of got the idea for this story from an episode of supernatural, anyone who watches that show will probably be able to guess which one. This story starts with an actual scene from the show, (please be advised no copyright is intended I am giving full credit to the actual writers on this one.) So read it and please let me know what you think by reviewing. Also I used the characters names to avoid any potential slander suits or what have you. Oh and also my spell check is on the fritz right now so I apologize for any misspellings or typos. If you notice any please pm me to let me know so I can fix them. Thanks. ~Karalena

A small, inticrately carved wooden box sets atop the table at the far end of Lex's home office. Slowly, Clark opens the lid, dips his hand inside, and pulls out two small golden rectangular objects. He fingers the small metalic pieces before setting them back inside their little box and shutting the lid. Clark turns to leave when Lex bursts into the room. "My father just died and you're already breaking and entering?" His voice is filled with incredulous anger.

Clark quickly gets over his suprise and says in a flat tone, "Lionel would never take his own life."

"I thought you'd try to at least offer some words of comfort...Get out."

Clark takes two steps and closes in on Lex and states firmly, "I'm not goin anywhere."

Suddenly Lex sees his younger self standing over by the stone fireplace. Dark rust coloured hair tickles at the cherub face and he calls out to him, "You can still be good, Lex, tell Clark what you did. He's our friend." Lex blinks trying to clear the hallucination from his mind. He rubs a trembling hand over his face and when he looks back up, little Alexander is gone.

"I'm not going to debate my father's mental state with you. I'm grieving Clark, I think you know what it's like to lose a father."

Lex turns his back on Clark but Clark follows at his heels. "Don't bring my father into this."

"Why not? Our fathers were alot alike. Smart, strong willed and both died prematurely."

Clark tries to face Lex, but he keeps looking away. "You know you're right, Lex. Lionel did die too soon. I want to know the truth about how he died."

"The truth is," Lex looks away and swallows hard. "Our dad's were alike in another way." He steps up closer to Clark and looks him in the eye.

Clark looks confused, his green eyes bore into Lex waiting for clarificaiton. Lex turns away again before continuing. "You see they both felt that you were the kind of son a father could be proud of." His voice cracks slightly with the confession.

Clark's eyes softens a little as he looks into Lex's strained face. "They would have felt the same way about you, Lex. If you would have tried. What happened to you? "

"I did try Clark, in fact when we first met...you inspired me. All I wanted was to be your friend but, you turned your back on me."

Clark nods almost imperceptively. "So you're the person you are today, because of me? I tried to be your friend, Lex, but all you care about is power and control."

Lex yells into Clark's face. "This is Smallville! Meteor freaks, alien ships, cryptic symbols." He pauses. "These threats are real. Someone had to take control. Someone has to protect the world."

Clark's voice is almost sad, laced with pity and guilt. "Listen to yourself Lex. You're so caught up in your own delusions that you've lost track of reality."

"Have I?" Lex pants. " Then let's talk about something you can't deny. After years of pleading with my father to show me some compassion, he turned to you...with open arms. Now what would a worldly billionaire have in common with a simple farm boy?"

"Maybe he just knew he could trust me."

Lex throws his arms up and laughs."Of course." He jabs his fingers through the air at Clark. "Everyone can trust Clark Kent." Tears start to well up in his eyes and his voice cracks slightly. "You're the perfect son. So...so why did Jonathon Kent always seem so stressed? I mean was raising the perfect son really that much work? I wonder how much of a strain it put on his heart?"

Clark steps angrily up to Lex and gets into his face."Are you blaming me for my father's death?" No answer from Lex and Clark loses his temper and yells, "Are you?"

Faces less than an inch from one another they gaze at each other in silence.

Clark is the first one to turn away. "You're the guilty one Lex, not me. And this time you're gonna own up to what you've done." He turns back to face Lex, "I know you killed Lionel."

Lex turns away and scoffs, "Who's delusional now?"

"I have proof."

They look into each other's eyes. Lex looks worried and Clark stares him down as though waiting for a response. When Lex offers nothing more he turns on his heel and marches out the door. Lex's face is contorted with emotion. He snuffles as a single tear rolls down his cheek. He swallows hard and gazes through bleary eyes to the floor.

"Cut!" The director shouts.

Clark looks over at Lex as they head off of the Smallville set towards their trailors. "Jesus Lex that was a little over the top drama queen don't you think?"

The dirrector is watching them shaking his head as Lex snickers and rolls his eyes at Lex. "At least I don't look like I'm constipated all the time unlike you."

"Guys! Guys, come on now, let's not fight. You both did great." The dirrector says trying to prevent an explosion between the two stars of the show.

Clark turns to address the dirrector and whines. "Come on, it's impossible to work with somebody so melodramatic all the time. God his portrayl of Lex Luthor makes the character look like such a whiny little bitch."

Lex snorts, "Oh yeah because your portrayl of Clark Kent isn't whiny at all!" Does an impression of Clark's character making his voice high pitched and whiny. "Oh woe is me, poor, poor me, I'm not human and Lex is always investigating me. Oh boo hoo."

The two boys glare at one another and the dirrector has to step in between them for fear that it's going to come to blows. "Alright, alright. Let's cool it. Why don't you guys take a break and relax and we'll shoot the next scene in forty five minutes."

"Fine." Lex barks.

"Whatever." Clark huffs and they both turn to stomp off towards their trailors.

When they're out of sight and earshot from everyone Lex turns to smile at Clark. "Whiney bitch huh? Good one Clark." Bumps up against his shoulder and laughs.

Clark quirks his lips up into a smirk, his green eyes twinkling. "I thought you'd like that one." Reaching his trailor he pulls the door open and looks around to make sure no one is looking. "Alright then sexy, get your ass in here quick."

Lex double checks to be sure that no eyes are on him and then he rushes up the stairs and into the privacy of Clark's trailor.

Clark shuts and locks the door behind him and then sweeps over to take Lex into his arms for a passionate kiss. Lex returns the kiss hungrily, his pale hands desperate to get at Clark's hot skin he starts pulling at his shirt. "We don't have very much time." Clark pants helping Lex out of his pants.

He pushes Clark down onto the big faux leather couch and climbs on top of him. "Then we'd better hurry before anyone misses us." His mouth comes down to devour Clark's while his hand clasps firmly around his solid cock.

Clark groans and thrusts into Michaels tight fist. "You like that?" Lex rasps out enjoying the look of pleasure that's written all over this beautiful man's face.

"Oh God, yes! You are so amazing at that!"

Lex smiles and lets go. "Enough with the foreplay, I can't take it. I need you in me now!" He growls out.

Lex repositions himself so that Clark's cock is lined up just right. He spits in his hand and rubs around Lex's hole lubricating it before pushing his cock into him. Lex bites down on his bottom lip trying not to make too much noise as Clark begins to thrust up into him setting a hard, fast pace. "God you've got the most amazingly tight ass." Clark grits out, sweat beading on his forehead as he bucks up slamming into him.

"Deeper!" Lex cries out. Clark sits up repositioning. He takes hold of Lex by the hips and turns him around so that his back is to him. He thrusts back into him from here the angle just right so that his cock hits on Lex's prostate. "Christ, yes!" Lex shouts out and Clark clasps a big hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, bitting down on his lip to stifle his own loud moans of pleasure. He reaches around Lex to take hold of his cock with his other hand and he pumps his hand in time with his thrusting into his ass. Lex bites down into Clark's palm tiny whimpers escaping from his throat.

There naked bodies pressed tightly together Clark continues to thrust hard into his ass while pumping Lex's cock furiously. Sweat running down their faces, panting heavily they're both close to the edge, both aching for release. Clark can feel the tensing of Lex's body and knows he's ready to explode. He clasps his hand tighter around his face cutting off his air and pants out his breath hot and wet in Lex's ear, "I've got you Lex, let go and come for me." Lex stiffens and stills as his body trembles in Clark's arms and the orgasm errupts out of him spilling hot, white come all over Clark's sweaty hand. Clark slows his thrusting and removes his hand from Lex's face allowing him to breath again. Lex sucks hungrily at the air, his gray violet eyes re-focusing on the surroundings. Clark takes the oppertunity to continue his hard, fast thrusting. Pounding into Lex's ass, his arms wrapped tightly around him holding him close he feels his own orgasm builiding like fire in the base of his balls. With one final thrust the orgasm overtakes him and his cock twitching inside of him he fills Lex.

They collapse back onto the couch, both panting and hearts racing. Lex runs trembling fingers through Clark's damp locks while Clark rubs gentle lovingly into Lex's back.

"Wow." Clark whispers after he's cooled down enough to speak without gasping.

"Yeah." Lex smiles against Clark's broad muscular chest. "Thank god you've got your own shower in here because I think we definitely could use a washing after that one." He feels Clark's chuckle rumbling in his chest.

Clark pats his back to motion him it's time to get up. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up before we have to get back on set."

Lex reluctantly gets up and reaches a hand down to help Clark up from the couch. As they squeeze together into the small shower stall he looks at Clark. "So do you think anybody has any idea about us after all these years?"

Clark turns the water on and laughs kissing Lex on his cheek. "Absolutely not. I think we've got everybody fooled. I doubt in a million years any one would ever suspect a damn thing."


End file.
